


I Can't Help It, I'm Excited

by SaintRose



Category: Planet Booty (Band), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Ass to Mouth, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Live Show, Rimming, Spanking, Tour Bus, pillow humping, twrpclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintRose/pseuds/SaintRose
Summary: Sometimes the post-show excitement gets the better of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Uhh this is my first fic for this fandom and uh I have a part two planned out - if anyone wants it lmk?

The sounds of the crowd still echoed in his ears as he made his way to the tour bus. The others around him seemed to be talking with muffled voices, electric energy filling the air between them. Meouch was the first on the bus, excitedly opening the door and running down the aisle towards his favorite seat. Josh followed closely behind him, grinning as he chatted excitedly to a very shirtless Dylan, their jackets strewn over the padded bench they slid onto. Phobos and Havve stretched out on the small couch against the wall of the bus, the two of them in quiet communication while Phobos slipped his shoes off. Rob was on his phone in the corner, seemingly engrossed in the stream of emails he had missed in the past day and a half or so. Sung boarded last, the energy from the show still pouring through his body as sweat making his bodysuit stick to him a little tighter.

'Guys, I'm gonna go clean up and change. Don't wanna make the bus smell worse than I normally do.'

Dylan looked him up and down for a moment, his eyes lingering a little longer than normal before he met Sung's eye through the visor, a lopsided smile plastered on his face. 'Sure thing, Doc. You do, ah...whatever you need to do to unwind,' he commented with a wink.

Sung shook his head, relatively unphased by Dylan’s flirting and moved towards the back of the bus, pulling the thin curtain partition closed. They decided to rotate who got the 'private bedroom' each night and he was extra thankful for tonight being his turn. He rolled his shoulders and sat on the bed, kicking his shoes off and watching the lights blink and twinkle as they bounced onto the floor. He peeled off his socks and laid down on the bed for a moment, hoping to settle the energy fizzing around inside of him. He laid his hands on his chest, letting his fingers wander, pressing against the warm light inside of his core, checking in on different parts of his body. When he moved his hands lower, hoping to massage the muscles in his hips and thighs, he noticed the very obvious tent in his jumpsuit.

Sung flushed and paused his hands. _Oh... That's what Dylan was smiling about._ His blush deepened as he moved his hands back down, gently exploring the inside of his thighs. He felt a little wrong, knowing they were all waiting for him and Dylan knew exactly what he could be doing...

But he couldn't help himself; it seemed all of his nervous energy had travelled south. He could wait, just ignore the feeling and change into something less form-fitting and maybe take care of it later, but his hands had already found themselves gripping his hardness. He quickly glanced at the curtain, taking a moment to listen but only hearing brewing conversations and the distinct sound of Phobos' acoustic guitar.

Sung pulled off his jumpsuit before removing his helmet and skullcap, letting his antenna poke up through the mess of light brown hair. He laid his outfit gently on the corner of the bed, leaving him in just a white jockstrap. He grabbed one of the decorative pillows and rolled onto his stomach, placing the cushion under his hips and leaning his forehead against the bed. Letting out a low shaky breath as he braced himself on the bed, Sung started rolling his hips against the pillow and bit his bottom lip to stop any sounds from escaping. He quickened the motion of his hips, the friction mixing with the energy in his body making his whole body flush and tremble.

The bed gently squeaked under him as he kept a quick rhythm, the muscles in his arms flexing as he supported his body pressing tight against the pillow. He let out a light moan, closing his eye and feeling himself edging closer. Speeding up even further, the bed squeaked louder as he met his release, chewing his bottom lip and making a mess inside of his underwear. He let out a slow breath, his antenna twitching gently as he lowered himself fully onto the bed and rolled over.

The bus had gone quiet and he blinked slowly at Dylan who was watching him from beside the curtain, his face bright pink.

'I... I sent the others along to the bar 'cause I thought maybe you fell asleep, and I wanted to check on you and, uh -'

Sung started laughing, covering his face briefly with one of his hands. 'It’s okay, Dylan. Guess I just got carried away.'

Dylan stepped further into the room, closing the curtain behind him. He licked his lips, looking Sung's body over. 'Not gonna lie, but I had always wondered what you were hiding in that suit.'

Sung grinned. 'See something you like, Mr. Germick?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here!

Dylan ventured further into the room, a slow smile spreading across his lips. ‘What’s not to like, Doc?’ He stopped just at the edge of the bed, his fingers twitching gently as his eyes roamed Sung’s flushed skin, chest rising and falling steadily.

Sung licked his lips and sat up fully, looking beyond Dylan’s shoulder towards the curtain before focusing on him properly. ‘Well then, why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking about?’

The corner of Dylan’s lip quirked upwards. ‘Aren’t you an empath? I think you already know exactly what I’m thinking about.’

Sung adjusted his position, settling onto his knees, hands resting on his spread thighs. ‘Oh, trust me – I can feel it. But I wanna hear you say it.’

Dylan closed his eyes for a moment, almost caught off guard by Sung’s confidence. It was one thing to see him so sure of himself on stage, but this was an entirely new experience. Dylan found himself sinking into bed as he sat, catching the way his breath hitched as he leaned towards Sung. ‘I was thinkin’ ‘bout you letting me taste that sweet ass of yours, the way it would look after I spank that a little.’

Sung did nothing to hide the flush traveling down his toned chest while he placed a hand on Dylan’s shoulder, letting his soft lips graze against his ear. ‘I think I’d like that a lot, Dylan.’

The other man shivered, pulling back to look Sung over. ‘Then why don’t you get on your hands and knees for me, baby.’

Sung nodded slowly, taking a moment to press a kiss against Dylan’s neck before crawling back up the bed. He glanced behind himself to watch Dylan sliding his belt off and discarding his pants, both of them landing across the makeshift room before settling in behind Sung.

He ran his fingers along the strap of the jockstrap, gently pulling it away and letting it snap against the crease of his thigh. Sung let out a small noise, moving his hips slightly in response. Dylan smirked and repeated the motion on the other leg, taking both and letting them snap back down, admiring the way the muscles in Sung’s thighs tensed.

Dylan placed both hands on the being’s behind, admiring it. ‘Tell me, Doctor: how can I treat you right?’

He thought for a moment, making sure to draw it out. ‘Why don’t you give it a little spank then? I think we’re both curious...’

Dylan gently caressed Sung’s cheeks, getting a feel for his new canvas. ‘Now I like the sound of that. How about we try a few and you tell me how you feel?’

Sung nodded, pushing his ass back eagerly into the other man’s grip while Dylan chuckled. ‘You just tell me if you don’t like something or want anything different.’

‘Yes,’ Sung murmured before closing his eye, letting his head hang down.

Dylan took a moment, gently running his fingers over the soft and supple skin. He pulled his hand back gently and laid a gentle strike just on the curve of Sung’s bottom, feeling the tension ripple away to be replaced with a gentle ‘ _ oh _ .’

Dylan smiled to himself before pulling his hand back again in preparation. ‘Harder or softer baby?’

Sung swallowed. ‘Uh... H-harder please.’

‘Well alright, Doc.’

He let just enough time pass before landing another strike in the same place, a little harder this time. It didn’t take a trained eye to notice the immediate way Sung’s hips dipped down towards the mattress in search of friction.

‘Like that?’

Sung nodded quickly. ‘Yeah, yeah, a few more like that.’

Dylan complied, landing three more strikes at the same level. Sung’s hips pressed a little lower each time, his labored breathing becoming more noticable. He trailed his fingertips over the now red patch along the curve of Sung’s ass, letting his nails drag.

‘You can take quite a bit, darling. Who knew?’

‘It’s, uh –’ Sung’s voice broke and he covered it with a sharp laugh. ‘It’s something I’ve always wanted to try and yeah, it’s as good as I thought it’d be, ha.’

Dylan nodded to himself as he lowered his mouth, letting his breath graze over the raised skin. Sung’s knees buckled, hips rocking back towards the warm air as lips hovered over his sensitive skin.

‘May I?’

Sung nodded quickly, his breath already ragged. ‘Please Dylan...’

Dylan leaned in, placing a hot wet kiss against the tight ring of muscle, letting his jaw relax and his tongue do all the work. A shiver traveled down towards the base of his spine from the soft sounds falling from Sung’s mouth, sweet and delicate ‘yes’s and ‘oh’s. He pointed his tongue, pushing against the entrance, allowing Sung to rock against his hot mouth, his hands gripping the sheets below.

Dylan reached a hand along Sung’s toned stomach, gripping his thickness through the jockstrap, slowly starting a rhythm over the fabric. The room soon filled with the sound of their uneven breaths, Sung’s arms beginning to tremble against the mattress and eye shut tight.

He choked out another moan. ‘I’m...ah, I’m really close...’

Dylan smiled, quickening his hand and pulling his mouth away for a brief moment. ‘Then let go, baby, let go.’

He brought his mouth back almost immediately, continuing his torture until he heard Sung give a high sound that ended at the end of his lips, and Dylan felt the other being’s release against the cloth below his hand. He swiped his tongue a few more times against the sensitive skin before pulling away. Easing his body up, he reached his arms around Sung and helped lower him onto the bed, letting him catch his breath.

Dylan watched him blink slowly, the light in his chest flickering gently like a candle, his antenna curled and resting against his mop of hair. He leaned down and pulled Sung into a slow kiss, allowing the being to pull him down onto the bed with him.

Sung looked over Dylan’s body with a slow smile. ‘What about you?’

Dylan gave him a gentle look and laid a hand just under Sung’s core. ‘Another time, handsome, another time.’

‘So...there  _ will _ be another time?’

‘You kidding me?’ he answered with a sly grin. ‘Wait ‘til we get to a hotel. You’re all mine, and you  _ better _ be ready.’

Sung laughed, wrapping a strong arm around Dylan’s waist. ‘Trust me, I’m more than ready.’


End file.
